


I could dance to this beat, beat forevermore

by FayeHunter



Series: Coffee Shop Soundtrack [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, its just cake baking together, just fluff and sweetness, they're just having a good time together in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeHunter/pseuds/FayeHunter
Summary: Luke and Calum spend an afternoon together just baking together and being in love.A follow up to:"Shaking and Waiting for Something More"
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood
Series: Coffee Shop Soundtrack [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184975
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	I could dance to this beat, beat forevermore

**Author's Note:**

> [Molly](https://staticsounds.tumblr.com/) "this isn’t what i wanted.” with...cake!" and well, I couldn't resist writing more for the Bakery Cake she suggested a few weeks ago. So enjoy some domestic, sweet bakery Cake.
> 
> Also, Meg is amazing for giving me the recipe and also the idea for part of this Cake fic, in true Meg fashion.
> 
> Title from Welcome to New York by Taylor Swift

Calum opens the door to Luke’s apartment to the muffled sounds of shrieks and barking. He’s pretty sure he’s not supposed to have a key to the apartment that Luke shares with Ashton. He’s not even sure if Ashton knows he has a key, but Luke gave it to him three months into dating with the excuse that “I want you to come by whenever you want.” 

Calum uses the key far more than he wants to admit. He likes being able to surprise Luke with drinks from the cafe or baked goods they have left over for the day. Sometimes, when he knows Luke’s stressed with school, he brings dinner over. One time, he’d found Luke asleep at the dining room table. It had been unbearably cute, head pillowed on his arms as he dozed. Calum had almost felt bad waking him up, but he managed to convince Luke to get into bed and cuddle with him, so Calum won either way.

Tonight though is not that. Luke’s standing in the kitchen trying to fan at the oven. He’s got flour on his cheeks and Petunia barking at his heels, pawing at his leg. 

“Tuney, not now!” Luke says, despair clear in his voice. Calum clears his throat, drawing both dog and owner’s attention to him. Petunia abandons Luke to run to Calum, sighing happily when Calum rubs at her ears. 

“Calum! When did you get here?” Luke asks, stepping in front of the stovetop to hide something. Calum stands up, inching closer to the kitchen. Luke takes another step, hiding whatever it is is on the stove.

“Luke, what’s that?”

“Nothing!” Luke says. He’s trying to use how broad he is to his advantage, hiding the burnt food. Calum’s a little quicker than Luke, getting his hands on Luke’s waist and spinning him out of the way. Luke’s too startled to put up a fight, letting Calum move him.

There’s a pan with brownies in it. Or rather, what might be brownies in it. It’s hard for Calum to see exactly they might be past the little puff of smoke coming off them. Luke sighs dramatically, picking up the pan. He’s wearing  _ Winnie the Pooh  _ oven mitts, covered in cocoa powder and Calum is helplessly in love. 

“This isn’t what I wanted,” Luke says. He sounds distressed, holding the pan in his hands. Calum looks down the brownies, which are somehow both burnt and yet, the middle looks uncooked. Calum pokes them, finger coming back covering in goo. He glances up at Luke, face creased in unhappiness, eyes a little wet.

“Hey, hey it’s okay. Do you still have the ingredients?” Calum asks, taking the pan from Luke. 

“I….I didn’t know what I needed?”

“What do you have?”

“Flour. Sugar. Cocoa powder. Eggs. Butter.”

“Did you not use chocolate in it?”

“Like the powder?” Luke asks, confused. Calum lets out a noise of horror and surprise at Luke. Luke blushes, rubbing at his nose, spreading around the flour.

“Luke, darling, let me teach you how to make proper brownies. Wash up, I’m dumping these out and then we’re grocery shopping to make  _ real  _ brownies,” Calum says. Luke smiles, sunshine coming back to his face. He leans over, kissing Calum’s cheek before darting off to the bedroom.

Calum pulls his phone out, making a small list of what he knows they’ll need, poking around Luke’s kitchen to see what he still has left. The biggest thing is all the bits of chocolate Calum wants to add into the mix.

Luke pops out from his room, curls pulled back into a bun, smiling at Calum.

“Ready?”

“Ready,” Luke chirps. He crosses the room, lacing his fingers through Calum’s and tugging them out of his apartment and in the direction of the grocery store. The walk isn’t too far, air crisp with the approaching fall. Luke swings their arms back and forth, humming under his breath as they keep walking. Calum can’t help but smile at Luke, leaning over to press a kiss to his cheek at a red light.

“What was that for?”

“Just cause. You’re being cute. Tell me about how school’s going,” Calum says. Luke giggles, pressing a kiss to the back of Calum’s hand as they continue on their way. Luke rambles about classes, the music he’s been learning recently, the classes he’s been TA for. Calum nods along, pretends he understands any of the music things Luke talks about.

They make it to the shop, Calum grabbing the cart of Luke barrels off into the store. 

“Luke, hold on,” Calum calls to no avail. Luke’s already gone, disappeared down some aisle or another. Calum sighs, heading off to the baking section for the chocolate. He grabs a bar of dark chocolate to melt into the brownies and another bag of dark chocolate, milk chocolate, and white chocolate chunk to add into the mix. Calum just assessed his list, making sure he doesn’t need any other dried goods, when he hears Luke’s boots clicking on the tile. 

“Luke,” Calum says, exasperated when he glances up and notices Luke’s dropped a bag of gummy worms, microwave popcorn, vanilla ice cream, and a bag of pretzels into the cart.

“What?”

“We’re looking for brownie ingredients. Not snacks.”

“We can have both. What if we need snacks for the movie later?”

“Brownies are a snack.”

“They’re dessert. Snacks are different.”

“And why did we need ice cream?”

“For the brownies. Who ever heard of brownies without ice cream. Ooo speaking of food,” Luke says. Calum rolls his eyes fondly, trying to follow Luke as he darts off down the aisle on a mission. 

Calum finds Luke in the pasta aisle, standing in front of the boxes of macaroni. He turns to Luke.

“What pasta do you like?”

“Fusilli,” Calum says, reaching over to grab the box. Luke gasps in horror. 

“The proper answer is farfalle.”

“Farfalle holds no sauce Lu. The fusilli has all the twists for it.”

“That’s not true. There’s little nooks in the farfalle. Also look at the shape,” Luke says, shoving the box into Calum’s face. Calum takes a step back, startled.

“I’m going to break up with you for your taste in pasta,” Calum teases. Luke hushes, bopping Calum as the nose as he leans past him and grabs a different bag. Calum notices that it’s a bag of three cheese tortellini. Luke grabs another bag smiling.

“There, problem solved. Tortellini is best.”

“Agreed,” Calum says, putting the box back. He turns his attention to the jars of sauce, grabbing the first plain red sauce that he sees. Luke sneaks up behind him, wrapping his arms around Calum’s waist and resting his head on Calum’s shoulder.

“Hello,” Calum says, turning to his boyfriend. Luke rewards him with a quick kiss on the lips.

“Hi,” Luke whispers. Calum pats his arm, letting Luke give him a squeeze before he detangles himself from Luke’s arms. They proceed to the checkout, Calum trying to stop Luke from throwing more candy onto the conveyor belt. Luke sticks his tongue out in retaliation, grinning from ear to ear when Calum flicks him on the arm.

They gather their shopping bags and start to make their way back to the house. Luke interlaces their fingers again, humming quietly as they make their way back to his apartment. Like this, it’s easy to picture that this is something normal that they do every week. Calum can picture it, planning out their meals for the week, arguing over what to make, getting to go shopping for their groceries. He can imagine what it would be like, getting to rib Luke about his food preferences, pretending to be put out when Luke begs for Calum to make a different dessert each week. Calum knows they’ve only been dating for a short time, but it’s easy to imagine that this is his life, getting to do domestic things with him. The idea that Calum can go home with Luke and never have to leave. It’s perfect, picturing the life together that Calum wants to have. He wants to share his life with someone, get to have all the soft and intimate details with another person. It might be too soon, but he thinks he wants that person to be Luke.

They make it back to Luke’s apartment, dumping the bags onto the counter. Luke puts the ice cream in the freezer, flitting around his kitchen to put everything away, leaving out the pasta and the sauce. Calum gathers up the dry ingredients, setting them out with the bags of chocolate.

“So, the brownies will take about 30 minutes to bake after the prep. We can start the tortellini, so that way they’re ready,” Calum says. Luke nods, getting a pot and filling it with some water to boil for the pasta. Calum gets out the butter and eggs out of the fridge. He grabs a bowl, putting the butter and dark chocolate into it. He sticks it in the microwave, letting them melt, sets the oven for preheat while he grabs the sugar and eggs.

“What do you want me to do?” Luke asks.

“You can grab me a whisk and a bowl. We’re gonna mix the sugar and eggs together,” Calum says. Luke nods, grabbing both things. Calum cracks the eggs into the bowl, measures out the sugar and adds it in. He starts folding everything in, watching out of the corner of his eye as Luke dumps the pasta into the boiling water, sets a timer for it all. Calum starts humming under his breath as he keeps mixing slowly and deliberately.

“Let me put on some music,” Luke says. Calum nods, lets Luke mess around with his phone until the sounds of Taylor Swift fill the air.

“Really Luke?” Calum teases, pouring the chocolate mix into the sugar and egg mixture. Luke laughs, spinning around as he sings along to the opening notes of “Welcome to New York.”

“It’s fun Cal. Live a little,” Luke says. Calum rolls his eyes, folding the chocolate in with everything else.

“Be useful and measure out the flour.”

“How much?”

“Half a cup of that. And a third of a cup of the cocoa too.”

Luke follows Calum’s commands, measuring everything out into measuring cups. He watches as Calum finishes folding in the chocolate, picks up each cup and slowly adds them in. He holds the bowl out to Luke.

“You fold it in. Like this,” Calum instructs. Luke hesitantly takes the bowl, slowly starting to mix everything, trying to mimic what Calum was doing earlier.

“No, like this,” Calum says, getting his hands on Luke’s and guiding him through the motions. Luke blushes a little, letting Calum guide him through how to fold the dry ingredients into the wet. 

“How are you so good at this?” Luke mumbles. 

“Practice. I do own a bakery you know,” Calum teases, still pressed close to Luke, even though he doesn’t need it anymore. Luke’s a natural learner, picking up quickly on Calum’s instruction. They keep folding the batter until it’s nice and thick, evenly blended. 

“Now what?” Luke asks. 

“Now we add in the chocolate,” Calum says, handing the bags to Luke. His face lights up, giddy with excitement as he digs for a pair of scissors in a kitchen jar. He pulls some out, attacking each bag to open them and pouring out what is probably too many chocolate chunks into the batter. Calum can’t be bothered to correct Luke, watching him with fondness and love as he keeps going.

“Luke, that’s enough. You’re just going to have chocolate chips and no brownies soon,” Calum laughs, grabbing Luke’s hands. Luke pouts.

“Spoil sport,” he says. The timer digs, reminding the two of them about the pasta. Luke goes to take care of that while Calum greases the pan, pours the brownies into it. He puts them in the oven, watches as Luke struggles to open the jar of pasta sauce. 

“Give me the jar. Separate the pasta,” Calum says. Luke sighs in defeat, heading it over to Calum. He digs out a knife, tapping the edge of the jar lid and opening it.

“That’s cheating!” Luke says laughing. Calum shrugs, handing the jar to Luke, watching as he pours it over the pasta.

They eat standing up at the kitchen island, Calum telling Luke about how the bakery’s been doing, Luke bitching about Ashton and his study habits now that the semester is almost over. It’s comforting, bumping elbows with Luke, Taylor Swift playing in the background as they eat their food. Luke keeps laughing so hard he snorts, covering his face with his hand. Calum’s charmed, can’t stop smiling every time Luke laughs. 

Calum’s so caught up watching Luke retell a story from this week about his music class that he almost forgets about the brownies until the timer goes off.

“Oh! Brownies!” Luke cheers, abandoning the pasta bowls to rush to the oven. Calum dumps the finished bowls in the sink, grabbing the oven mitts and opening the oven door and pulling out the tin. They smell good, rich and chocolatey. Luke claps in excitement. 

“Get a knife, some bowls, spoons, and the ice cream. We can watch a movie while we eat,” Calum says. Luke does it, bringing them all over to Calum and bouncing on the balls of his feet while Calum cuts out a corner and a side piece from the pan, scooping some ice cream on top of each piece. He follows Luke into the living room, settling in on the couch. He hoists Petunia up onto the couch between them while Luke pulls up some rom com from Netflix up.

Luke snuggles into Calum’s side, sighing happily when he bites into the brownies.

“These are good. Sorry I couldn’t make you some on my own,” Luke says. 

“This was better. More fun. We got to spend time together.”

“Thank you. For everything. You’re always there when I need it, especially when I’m stressed. I love you.”

“What are boyfriends for?” Calum says. He’s content, getting to spend time with Luke and Petunia, wrapped up in their own little world of happiness and bliss. Calum wants this domestic bliss to neverend, but for now he’ll take this quiet quality time with Luke, taking a break from the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr!](https://pixiegrl.tumblr.com/) Talk to me about Stardust, 5sos, Luke Hemmings, or you can sidetrack me by giving me more fic ideas!


End file.
